Keyblade Wars
by Roxas is My Sora
Summary: After a long stay on Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku encounter many other secrets that the King didn't tell them. SoraXRiku in later chapters. No sexual stuff though.
1. Fate

Kingdom Hearts -

**Disclamier- I do not own Sora, Riku, or any characters, they are property of Squaresoft (Square Enix) and Disney.**

Clash of the Blades

Chapter 1 - Fate

**INCOMPLETE**

Rain pattered down against the window. It was stuffy in the room, cluttered with toy ships and other things. In the middle of this mess, a young man with spikey brown hair lay on the bed. "I'm bored" Sora said to himself. He hasn't seen Riku or Kairi since this hurricane started a couple of days ago. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed, and Sora held out his hand. Since he arrived at the Islands, his keyblade dissappered. However, this also holds true to Riku, who couldn't draw his keyblade afterwards. After several minutes, Sora made his way downstairs. To his surprise, the doorbell rang.

To add to his surprise, it was Riku. "Ho..What are you doing over here Riku?" Sora asked. It was several moments before he answered. "I had to tell you, Kairi's gone Sora..." He couldn't register what Riku was saying. "Ah, come on Riku, maybe she went out." Riku just shook his head. "In this weather? I had to take a boat through that thing before I got here." Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out the King's Letter."Remember what the King said?" He started to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Sora and Co._

_We have succeeded in defeating Xemnas and the_

_Organization and his plans to use Kingdom Hearts_

_For his own gain. But this is only the second incident_

_In a long path to true peace. Goofy and Donald are_

_Investigating a seemingly harmless rumor. Can't Explain much_

_Since I haven't heard from 'em yet. Just stay on your_

_Guard, You guys made a lot of enemies. But, you also_

_made alot of Friends too._

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

"We've got to find Kairi, and fast." Riku jumped up and lead Sora to the door. But as they were leaving, something crept up on the house. It drawed nearer and in the light, it was a raven.


	2. Revenge

The raven crept nearer and in the shadow expanded to the shape of a person. "So this is where that meddlesome brat and his friends live." The woman bit her lip. "A bit small for my liking, but revenge is revenge." She snapped her fingers and dozens upon dozens of heartless appeared. "Go find those trobule makers and make them pay!" The heartless sank into the ground headed towards the treehouse. In the midist of this, a blonde-haired boy around Sora's age fell out of a bush. Roxas lay asleep. Maleficent paid no mind however, but enjoyed her plot.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku were running up the treehouse stairs, with heartless behind them. "How the hell did they get here?" Sora yelled to Riku over the thunder. Riku didn't reply, They got inside and shut the door. Then after a few minutes, Riku spoke. "They wouldn't be a problem if we could use our keyblades..." Riku then looked up and jerked his head to Sora. "Reason, the reason that you had the keyblade was because I chose darkness over light the first time." Sora thought about and said. " Yeah whats you-" He stopped midsentence. "Riku you can't, you just got out of darkness." Riku shook his head. "It's the only way." The door started to rumble and then there was a crack. Riku turned and opened the door. Sora just stood dumbstruck. He knew he should do something, but there was no feeling in his legs. So he watched as the heartless swallowed Riku in darkness, again. Then a familiar light shone inside the treehouse and destroyed the heartless. Sora, feeling his legs again walked up to the light and reached out. The keyblade, as radiant and luminous as ever, was grasped by his shaking hand. "Riku..." He walked outside. "RIKU, KAIRI!


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I am lazy, so I don't type much, but I promise you that Chapter 3 will come soon.

Chapter 3 - Requirement

_Roxas is My Sora_


	4. Requirement

Chapter 3 - Requirement.

(The song is Tobira no Mouku e by YeLLOW Generation)

(Flashback)

ZZZHHZZZZZZZZZHHZZ.

ZZZHZHZHZHZZZZZZZZZZH.

"Hey Sora" Riku called. The sun was high in the sky, the sea glistening. "Yeah, Riku?" He wondered what Riku wanted. "Come look at this." Sora dashed over, he tripped on something. He turned around, it was a beautful crystal amethyst. "Is that what you were talking about Riku?" Riku nodded. "Thats the treasure I told you about, do you like it?"

_As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand_

_If the rules are annoying you, just go ahead and break them_

_If you're thinking of resting your ailing legs_

_Move just one more step forward from here, instead_

"Yeah Riku I like it alot." Sora smiled. He knew Riku was being a god friend to show him this. "Hey, Riku, did you ever visit that cave behind the waterfall?" Surprisingly, Riku shook his head. "No, never thought about it." Excitment rushed into both boys. "Lets see whats in there!" They headed off, and stopped dead in the cave's entrance. "You know, they say its haunted..." Sora gulped, he didn't like ghosts. They walked into a large portion of the cave where a door resided.

_Just continuing to believe isn't the answer_

_Expose your weaknesses and your wounds_

_If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin_

_So break through, beyond the door_

The boys tugged the door's handle, but it budge. they gave it one final tug before Riku said "Whatevers in there must be very valuble, for them to make this door so hard to open, I mean thers no lock." Sora noticed this too. They both shurgged and left. The door gave a shudder. Outside the boys were talking about a new girl who moved onto the Islands. "What was her name again?" Sora asked. Riku scratched his head and then said "I think it was Kairi." So they went to see their new neighbor.

_Society has become entangled in complex problems_

_If reality is vexing you, just go ahead and blow it away_

_If you're planning on moping over abuse and slander_

_Let out your selfishness and desire, instead_

(Review and Comment.)


	5. Rebirth

Chapter 4: Rebirth

(Riku's P.O.V.)

The darkness engulfed Riku, he felt as though someone was grasping his throat, for he could not breathe. Then he felt a cool, crisp sensation moving up his body, and found himself floating in space. Still unable to speak he floated around suspended by space and time. "This must be what hell is like..." he managed to choke out those words. Then he heard his own voice, but not from his own mouth.

**"So, you're the real me?"**

"What?"

**"I've been wandering this damnation, waiting for you, waiting for..."**

"Sora"

He new what the voice was going to say. He felt its longing for friends, the longing that Riku felt, not so long ago...

**"Did you figure out why we share thoughts?"**

The answer was clear, yet how can it be? Riku tilted his head and his eyes met a twin of himself, only with his old armor that Maleficent gave him.

"Are you my Nobody?"

He thought his eyes fooled him, but the carbon copy smiled. And gently said

**"It's a bit more complicated than that, you see I am you, and you are me, not half and half."**

He smiled again.

**"But the same principles apply to us, I need to merge with you, so that you can help Sora."**

There was an intense whitelight and Riku held not one, but two keyblades, the Way to Dawn and the Soul Eater. He stared at Soul Eater. This was his old keyblade, when he and Sora fought in Hollow Bastion a year ago. Then the other Riku spoke.

**"That is my blade, and now its yours again, tell Sora thank-you, for me."**

The voice trailed away, and Riku fell out of the darkness and into what looked like Twilight Town. Riku made a frantic search for Roxas's old friends, for he thought they might know where he could get a gummi.

(Review and Comment)

(Next Chapter is a flash back.)


	6. Rememberance

Chapter 5 - Rememberance

(Riku's P.O.V./Flashback)

(Song Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation)

The huming of the fumes were enough to kill someone. Riku felt a twinge of guilt for using Sora to get Kairi's heart back, but he couldn't get past her beatuty. From time to time he leaned over and kissed her lips and said sorry, Until the guilt turned into hatred. Why didn't Sora look for Kairi? Why didn't he look for _him_? Then, Maleficent came in.

"Would you like to see your friend?"

"Yes"

"Then come my dear boy..."

_Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is_

_Because there's no other proof of my existence_

_My future that I should've grabbed hold is_

_Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"_

They appeared in a place that Maleficent called Traverse Town. He witnessed as heartless came behind Sora. Claws outstreched, Riku acted on sheer impulse. He jumped from the stairs and split the heartless in two. Sora turned and saw him.

"Riku! This is real right?"

Sora pinched Riku's cheek.

"Yeah its me okay?"

_Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is_

_Because I'll see my limit over there_

_In the window of the excessively self-conscious me_

_There are no dates in last year's calendar_

"So, Sora I was thinking we could go find Kairi."

Riku felt another twinge of guilt, but then he looked at Donald and Goofy, he became less friendly. He didn't notice the heartless behind him. Sora jumped this time and killed it.

"Looks like you owe me Riku."

Riku smiled. He missed Sora's playful attitude. Then Donald and Goofy said their pieces

"Yep,Sora's a true hero chosen by the keyblade."

"Hey,Donald can Riku come with us?"

"NO, he can't come!"

"Come on Donald!"

In the midist of this, Riku held out his hand and the keyblade transferred to his hand.

"So this is a keyblade."

"Huh? Hey Riku give that back!"

Riku examined it for a moment. Sora leaped for it, but Riku dodged.

"Here."

He threw it back, and disappeared into the alley way.

_Erase and rewrite_

_The pointless ultra-fantasy_

_Revive_

_The unforgettable sense of being_

_Rewrite_

_The meaningless imagination_

_The driving force that creates you_

_Give it your whole body and soul_

He couldn't believe he just stared Sora down. He had the oppertunity to let his secret feelings out, but he then felt angry, why would he have new friends? Why would he abandon his old ones? Then Riku heard a voice.

**"There is something I like that I see in you."**

"Whose that?"

**"The darkness, the true essance of the heart. You made a wise choice to embrace it..."**

(Review and Comment)

(Next Chapter is Sora's P.O.V.)


	7. Revelation

Chapter 6 - Revelation

(Sora's P.O.V./Dream)

Sora collapsed in the rain and thought of all his deeds he did these past 2 years.

"Sora?"

Sora wakes up on the Destiny Islands, and yawns. He looks up, and shes Kairi

"Whoa!"

Kairi giggles and Sora blushes.

"Give me a break, Kai--!"

ZZZZHZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZZZZZZZZH

Sora and Riku are racing on the beach. Riku is taking the lead.

"Giving up already?"

ZZZZHZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZZZZZZZZH

The three overlook the ocean at twilight. It makes them qyuestion about other worlds out there.

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

ZZZZHZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZZZZZZZZH

Sora gazes at his chalk drawing of him and Kairi in the Secret Place, not realizing a cloaked figure intrude in the room.

"This world has been connected."

Sora gets up alarmed.and stares at the figure.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Tied to the darkness..."

ZZZZHZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZZZZZZZZH

Sora and Kairi watch the ocean on the dock.

"Sora, don't ever change."

ZZZZHZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZZZZZZZZH

"The door has opened..."

Riku offers his outstretched hand to Sora. Sora runs to him but is stopped by darkness. He tries to grab his hand but it is no use.

"What?"

Sora stands and faces Darkside.He draws the keyblade and rushes in.

"You understand nothing."

The door behind Kairi in the Secret Place blows her towards Sora, who readies to catch her.

"So...ra..."

Kairi vanishes as Sora catches her. Sora feels a strong wind and the next minute, he is blown out of the cave.

Sora wakes up and heads home. He sees a blonde haired boy laying outside of a bush.

"Roxas?"

Upon closer inspection, it was definately Roxas.

"But how?"

At that moment, a cloaked figure with blazing redhair warped onto the Islands.

(Review and Comment)

(Next Chapter: Riku in Twilight Town)


	8. Twilight Pt1

Chapter 7-Twilight (Dawn)

(Riku will be chapter nine instead.)

The figure walked up towards Sora's door, and with a deep sigh, rings the doorbell. Sora still looking at the sleeping Roxas on his couch, Opened the door. He nearly collapsed at what he saw. In front of him was a radiant Axel, who previously helped him find Kairi.

"How many surprises can I have in a day?"

Axel laughed at this.

"Rough day?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh, just that, a guess."

Axel came inside and saw the blonde-hair of Roxas. He did a double take.

"Is that you Roxas?"

He saw that he was sleeping.

"Oh, I see, Sora still has your half."

Axel turned to face Sora. The two disscussed what they have been doing.

"So those organization bastards are dead?"

Axel grinned.

"Thats good news for me, that way I don't need to hear the reprimands of that bitch Xemnas."

Sora asked how he got out of the corridors of darkness afterwards.

"You see, after I turned myself into a kameikaze, I was fully prepared to die, yet when I faded into darkness I was still whole. So I broke out of that hell hole and ended up in Twilight Town, again."

As they were talking Roxas's subconcience began to play-back his memories.

"Who are you?"

A girl turns around and smiles.

She is standing there, but disappears when he turns to look.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"Huh...?"

"Hey."

"Morning."

Pence and Olette freeze in midwalk.

"Huh...?"

Roxas runs up to them but then a girl steps in front of him.

"Hello, Roxas."

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?"

Naminé holds up a hand to quiet him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

Roxas is surronded by Dusks.

"Not good..."

The Dusks approach a weaponless Roxas.

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!"

Roxas looks up and sees Naminé on a building overlooking the Sandlot. A Dusk attacks Roxas, who blocks with his hands

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

Roxas is pulled into the darkness, but Naminé catches him and saves him. He finds himself in a white room standing before Naminé. Before he starts to speak, Naminé places a finger to her lips.

"My name is Naminé. Roxas... Do you remember your true name?"

A cloaked figure returns and picks Naminé up

"Say no more, Naminé."

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..."

"It's best he doesn't know the truth."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

Roxas battles Vivi. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Roxas notices that everything has frozen in time. Vivi suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear

"Again!?"

His sword turns into the Keyblade.

"Again..."

Roxas fights the Dusks and wins, though he's tired. He's alerted by a cloaked man clapping behind him and turns around.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight."

The man walks in closer to Roxas.

"You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel."

The man removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair.

"Axel?"

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one."

His chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!"

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"Naminé?"

Kairi gets a sudden headache while Roxas continues to fall off the clock tower.

"Naminé...? What's happening to me?"

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes."

"Who? Please, a name!"

"I'm Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?"

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S!""

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"This is...me? ...And Axel's here too."

"You ARE best friends..."

"Very funny."

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?"

"No one knows me better than me."

"Of course..."

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately."

Roxas sees a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"You know these three, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams."

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group."

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas chuckles.

"Funny?"

"It's just, I think---I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask:"

Roxas walks to the table and leans against it.

"What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"Simply amazing, Roxas."

"Axel."

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED."

Axel's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames

"But you're too late!!"

Roxas manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Two!?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"Sora..."

Sora, still asleep, is floating inside.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"A Keyblade?"

He runs at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade. There is a flash and they end up on the Station of Awakening. They run at each other and block attacks. He is now holding the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Someone from the dark."

Sora knocks him back.

"You can't be Riku?"

"Riku? ...I defeated a Riku once."

"You what!?"

"Tell me... Tell me why he picked you!"

He runs at Sora, scraping the Keyblades on the ground with a screech, sending up sparks. He attacks Sora, but Sora dodges. Sora blocks the Oblivion with his Keyblade, and knocks it away. The Oathkeeper strikes upward, but is also parried. Downward again, more blocking from Sora. The figure jumps into the air, spins and lands on his feet. He jumps at Sora, who leaps to dodge. Sora is hit by the Oblivion and thrown up in the air. The cloaked man jumps up towards him. Sora flips upside down and blocks both Keyblades, then flies to his feet on the floor. The figure watches from above for a few seconds.

"I see. That's why."

He falls to the floor and tries to strike Sora with the Oblivion. Sora jumps away and continues to dodge his attacks. Sora deflects one strike, opening the way for the man to pound continuously on his blocking Keyblade. Sora falls on one knee and his Keyblade is knocked away from him. Sora runs to it, but the man stops him, slamming the Oathkeeper into the floor between Sora and his Keyblade. Sora slides to a stop. The man points at him with the Oblivion. Sora struggles against his anger. He holds his hand out toward the Keyblade, and it disappears from the Oathkeeper's hold

"What!?"

The Keyblade flashes into Sora's hands and he strikes the man down. The two Keyblades drop and vanish. The man walks past Sora and trips, his hood flying off, revealing his golden hair. He stands up and turns to Sora.

"You make a good other."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZHHZHZHZZH

"Thank you, Naminé."

"Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?"

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other."

Roxas walks out of Sora.

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you."

"Mmm...it's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..."

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!"

Roxas walks to the side of her.

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?"

"Uh...yeah!"

Kairi takes Naminé's hand, and they both glow. Naminé is transferred into Kairi.

"Look sharp!"

Roxas closes his eyes, and fades away. Sora glows, having taken Roxas back into himself.

Roxas stirs and Axel hears him. He looks, and smiles.

(Review and Coment)

(There is no AxelXRoxas in this story)


End file.
